Jumper'
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: This is the sequel to the songfic The Letter. Kagome finds Inuyasha, hoping to save him from death. R+R, No Flames


Kinda depressing. *Sobs* Enjoy......

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha....

****

"Jumper"

Third Eye Blind

Kagome's POV

****

[I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, 

You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in, 

And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand. 

I would understand]

I ran as fast as I could, knowing something I feared would happen was going to happen. I could only hope that my words would bring him back, bring him away from this mistake he couldn't fix. Come on, feet, go faster. I have to save him. All the blame will be set on me if he goes. The fallen night rises into the dawn, and I hope to find him before the sun can tempt him to make that final leap.

"Inuyasha!" I scream, still running. _Please, be here_. Approaching a cliff surrounded by the lake, which reflected the heavens, his reflection stood, still and alone. "Inuyasha..." I saw him standing there, his head turning slightly in my direction. Knowing this was the only opportunity I had, I ran up the rocky trail. longing to be by his side once again. The trial was a long one, as was our relationship. Rocky beginnings, and a smooth future, soon to be cluttered by rocky hardships.

After climbing the path, I saw him, his ashen hair caught in the wind of the upcoming dawn.

"Inuyasha, please, step back." He was teetering on the brink of life and death, the very thin line separating the two. "Why are you doing this?" I sobbed, the note he had written crumpled in my trembling hands. He only peered at me from over his left shoulder, a grin upon his face. "It's because of me, isn't it?" I spoke quietly, not to disturb the approaching sun.

"In a way, yes, Kagome." His voice sounded so emotionless, so heartless. I could only allow the tears to stray.

"Then, I'll go back to my time....."

His dog-like ears twitched slightly when I mentioned me leaving the Feudal Era and going back to my home, my home filled with tests, little brothers, and this certain, persistent classmate. I didn't want to leave him behind, but, I had no other choice in the matter.

"That won't change anything, Kagome. I'll still have this void in my heart left by you." Another guilt trip for me...

****

[The angry boy, a bit too insane, 

Icing over a secret pain, 

You know you don't belong, 

You're the first to fight, You're way too loud, 

You're the flash of light, On a burial shroud, 

I know something's wrong,

Well everyone I know has got a reason, To say, put the past away]

Why didn't he tell me he was doing this or what was hurting him? He knows how much I love him, doesn't he? I mean, he always seemed so carefree, so him, never showing any emotions that would even hint that he wasn't even part human. He was so cold at times, but at this time he just seemed so....human. Even from the moment I met him, he was loud, obnoxious, and alone, though he never hinted at the possibility of loneliness. He wore a mask of stone, emotionless and stern. I only wanted to remove that mask to see those amber eyes, pure and clean. 

"How long have you been planning this, Inuyasha?" Taking a step forward, I could only hope to bring him to his senses, yet all he did was hold up his hand to me, an almost mischievous look in his eyes.

"Kagome, not one more step." His bare feet caressed the edge of the cliff which may take his life. "This wasn't planned." His voice wasn't the same. It was tame and quiet, like someone had finally tamed the wild beast within. I could only look on in fear that this more serene Inuyasha would be a less sensible one.

Was he feeling neglected? Is that it? I was in denial, not wanting all this blame on my shoulders. I mean, he was always so secluded from the rest of us, always the rebel, wanting to do things on his own, yet, I wouldn't allow him to live his life alone. 

"Please, Inuyasha...Tell me what's wrong."

****

[I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, 

You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in, 

And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand, 

I would understand.]

"I can't have you all to myself anymore..." 

"What do you mean? Inuyasha, I love you, and I want to stay here with you." My voice cracked a bit, being weighed down by tears. What was he talking about? 

"You have a life outside of this one. I don't. I don't want to keep you away from the people who love you." With almost a chuckle, he turned to look me in my tear stained eyes. "You've been caged up here long enough."

Burning tears ran down my cheeks as his eyes met mine. Did he take off the mask for me? I saw those amber eyes sparkle with compassion, love, and everything I needed. He was finally looking at me as he was, the hanyou I had fallen in love with. 

"Please, don't do this." I pleaded with him, hoping my words would lure him away from the death that would surely come if he stayed where he was. "Let me help you solve this."

"Kagome, my dear, the equation of you and me would never work. A beautiful human girl and a dirty demon would never work. I want you to go back to your own time...Go where you are happiest."

_That's here with you........._

****

[Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code, 

And I do not think anyone knows, 

What they are doing here, 

And your friends have left, You've been dismissed, 

I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know, 

Everyone's got to face down the demons, 

Maybe today, We can put the past away] 

"Why?" I ask once again, wanting an answer that I could be satisfied with.

"I told you, Kagome, the pain of not being able to hold you in my arms hurts me in such a way, that death is the only thing that could ease it." His words sounded so believable, so true. I wanted to stop him, but his old personality was shining through, bright as ever.

"You're so stubborn....." I did the only thing I could do...I laughed through the tears. "Why won't you let me help you? We've been through everything together. You've fought so many demons, and I was always by your side. Let me guide you..." Pausing, I wiped the forming tears from my eyes. "Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are here to help you too, Inuyasha. Don't be so selfish!!!"

He was stunned by my forcefulness. "K-kagome..."

"Just forget about everything that happened! I love you and that's all you need to know!"

****

[I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, 

You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in, 

And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand, 

I would understand, 

I would understand... 

Can you put the past away

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, 

I would understand...]

"Kagome, please understand this is something I have to do."

"No, you don't have to do it, Inuyasha. Please, put the past behind you and let me into your life once again. Let me purify your heart and make you forget all the blood that was spilt by your hands."

"I can't forget....That's the problem." He faced the endless sky with a smile. "And, I'm ready to go." A gust of wind blew through his ashen hair, making it dance in the upcoming sun. "I'll miss you, Kagome." He took a leap of faith, a leap that sent up spiraling into the land of the dead.

"NO! INUYASHA!!!" I ran to the ledge, watching him fall deeper and deeper into death. "Inuyasha........."


End file.
